Modèle:Staff Positions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Staff Positions Bureaucrats= A bureaucrat is an administrator with the extra ability to add and remove rights from others. They are chosen from among active admins, and most of their rights and obligations are part of their admin role. As with admins, they are long-standing and knowledgeable contributors, selected from among the most respected members of the community. Bureaucrat status is not a trophy. Editors who regard being a bureaucrat as an affirmation of their contributions as an editor or an award for good editing or other good service will generally be disappointed. Bureaucrat status does not place you in an elevated status. Since many editors believe bureaucrats should follow a more strict code of conduct than the average user, the opposite may occur. Attribution: Sources used (with appreciation): Terraria Wiki, Wikipedia, |-| Administrators= Administrators are members of the community with great knowledge in coding, editing, the wiki's content and Dragonvale itself. Their role is to help the community to function properly as a whole, through the use of tools similar to Wiki Mods and Chat Moderators, with a few extra ones. Administrator User Conduct: :See for an overview of advanced editing tools available to admins *Administrators are responsible for addressing disruption on the wiki by other users, including breaches of civility. *A good administrator listens to the opinions of other people in the community and tries to find a way to respond to issues or suggestions whether it is as small simple accidental error in a template or opening a forum for discussion. *An administrator's authority is as large as the community would like it to be. *Administrators have no right to claim authority over the content and policies of the wiki. *Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. *Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. *Nominees need to show maturity. This includes quality edits, courtesy, and refraining from heavily roleplaying (like wiki "marriage", indulging in "violent acts" toward another user, etc ...) *Administrators are expected to show good behavior both here and on other Wikis. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wiki as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice. Traits to look for in a potential administrator include, but are not limited to: *A kind approach to fellow members of the community. *Is helpful to other members of the community by trying to answer questions or complaints. *Is familiar with basic editing in source mode on Wikia. *Has a well-rounded knowledge of the content in DragonVale *Is respected by other members of the community. *Is able to work well with others. *Seems like their contributions to the DragonVale community would benefit with the administrator specific tools. |-| Wiki Mods= Wiki Moderators are members of the community with added tools to help the community. The Wiki Moderators work closely with Administrators to fight against vandalism, spamming and trolls. Wiki Moderators are given the following tools: *Block other users from editing *Rollback spam and vandalism *Edit and Delete Comments *Delete unnecessary images *Delete and undelete content pages *Move files Wiki Moderators User Conduct: In addition to page edits made as Wiki members, Wiki Moderators will: * Delete inappropriate images. These include vulgar, pornographic, racist, or offensive images or images that are unused for an extended period of time. * Remove any unambiguous or to content pages. Spam may include any comment added that does not pertain to the page content (such as "random comment", "first comment", etc.) * Remove or edit vulgar, abusive or derogatory comments. * Remove or edit Game Center requests that violate policy limiting multiple entries on Friends page or any entry on content pages. * Edit comments containing excessive punctuation, capitalization or emoticons. Users are expected to limit usage of "all caps", punctuation or emoticons to no more than 2-3 occurrences in a comment. * Delete comments clearly placed on the wrong page (i.e., discussion of obtaining a Topaz Dragon on the Rainbow Dragon page when there is no connection made between the two). * Remove user names and formatted signatures from comments. * Remove comments that are considered spam under Wiki policy (i.e., excessive repetition or have no relation to the page topic). * Consult with administrators to determine if comment trails have become excessively argumentative or spam-filled. Actions taken when such determination is made will include adding a comment indicating that the thread must end and that subsequent comments will be deleted or, in certain circumstances, deleting all comments in the thread. * Make every effort to notify users of comments that are changed, either by adding edit notes within the comment or leaving a message for registered users on the user wall. *Block users who blatantly and voluntarily spam or troll the Wiki. *Wiki Moderators need to show maturity. This includes quality edits, courtesy, and refraining from heavily roleplaying (like wiki "marriage", indulging in "violent acts" toward another user, etc ...) *Wiki Moderators are expected to show good behavior both here and on other Wikis. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wiki as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice. |-| Chat Mods= Chat Moderators are members of the community who have the extra mandate of ensuring that chat stays a healthy environment everyone can enjoy. They have tools to kick people out of chat as warning measures and ban people for a lengths of time appropriate to the offense/number of previous bans. Those with Chat Moderators rights are able to do the following: *Kick someone from the chat room *Ban someone from the chat room Chat Moderator User Conduct Chat moderators are expected to: *Help users in chat to the best of their ability and answer questions(both in main chat and Private Messages). *Help newcomers understand the Chat Policies. *Ensure those policies are followed. *Warn someone before banning, through verbal communication, kicks, or a combination. *Write an explanation as to the nature of the ban and its length on the person's message wall. *Show maturity. This includes quality edits, courtesy, and refraining from heavily roleplaying (like wiki "marriage", indulging in "violent acts" toward another user, etc ...) *Show good behavior both here and on other Wikis. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wiki as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice. |-| Rollbacks= Rollbacks are members of the community who, in partnership with the Administrators, have been given a few additional abilities to help maintain the integrity of edits made to the wiki. While anyone has the ability to undo vandalism, users who have the Rollback right have a special "one click" button to revert a page to the previous edit. This can be extremely useful if a wiki is under a spam attack or someone is attempting to delete or vandalize pages. Rollbacks are expected to take action independently whenever possible, following the guidelines outlined herein. Those with Rollbacks rights are able to do the following: *Rollback spam and vandalism Rollbacks User Conduct: In addition to page edits made as Wiki members, Rollbacks will: *Remove any unambiguous or to content pages. *Rollbacks need to show maturity. This includes quality edits, courtesy, and refraining from heavily roleplaying (like wiki "marriage", indulging in "violent acts" toward another user, etc ...) *Rollbacks are expected to show good behavior both here and on other Wikis. As their conduct will be associated with this wiki, a block or ban on another Wiki as much as here could lead to demotion without further notice.